Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a straightening device and a particle production apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
Along with the continuous development of an application field of nanopowder, demand on quantity of nanoparticles has continuously increased, and in order to satisfy the demand of the nanoparticles, related practitioners devote to research and develop a mass production technique and an apparatus capable of improving productivity of the nanopowder while considering a property of the nanoparticles and production safety thereof.
Some practitioners produce the nanoparticles by using a chemical approach, during a manufacturing process adopting the chemical approach, since a chemical activity of the nanoparticles is required to adopt a proper reactant, besides some precious metals, the chemical approach is not suitable for producing general metal nanoparticles, and the manufacturing cost of the chemical approach is relatively high, and particle size distribution is relatively wide range. Some other practitioners produce the nanoparticles by using a metal sputtering vapour synthesis method, by which the particle size of the nanoparticles can be controlled by controlling a pressure and a temperature of an inert gas and a temperature of an evaporated substance. However, the metal vapour synthesis method has to be implemented under a vacuum environment, which is subjected to considerable restrictions in an actual production application. Therefore, most of the practitioners still produce the nanoparticles for smaller particle sizes by using a mechanical grinding method.
Taking a dry grinding method as an example, the powder is driven by the air and the particles are grinded into nanoparticles according to a particle impact principle. However, although the particle sizes of the nanoparticles produced according to the above grinding method are relatively small, during the manufacturing process, the smaller the particle size of the produced particles is, the more easier the particles float in the air to form nano dust, and the minimum ignition energy of the particles becomes smaller, such that the nano dust is easy to be ignited. Regarding a titanium powder and an iron powder with the particle size of a nano scale, the minimum ignition energy thereof is smaller than 1 mJ, and during the manufacturing process, due to the factors of static electricity, impact or open flame, it is extremely easy to cause combustion and explosion, which causes many crises of fires and explosions during the process of manufacturing the nanoparticles.